DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The EMBC Core currently provides expertise, resources and training in the following areas of study: energy expenditure, substrate metabolism and aerobic fitness in human subjects; body composition and fat distribution in human subjects; energy expenditure, substrate metabolism and body composition in small animals; insulin sensitivity testing and leptin and steroid hormone analysis We propose the following major objectives for the EMBC Core: 1.) To provide access to a range of techniques for the measurement of energy expenditure, substrate metabolism, aerobic fitness, body composition, and fat distribution in humans and energy expenditure, substrate metabolism and body composition in small animals. 2.)To provide access to a resource for insulin sensitivity testing in humans, including on-site analysis of insulin and glucose levels, and modeling of data. This same resource will provide a resource for leptin and steroid hormone analysis. 3.)To enhance research in progress, consolidate manpower effort, improve research quality, and contribute to cost-effectiveness in terms of providing laboratory services at less cost and higher quality. 4.)To support a Core facility that will act as a platform for promoting multi-disciplinary research and training in clinical nutrition and obesity across the UAB campus. 5.)To offer training, advice and instruction to graduate students, fellows, and investigators on the specific measurements, and to attract investigators to the area of nutrition and obesity-related research.